Of the drugs available, the calcium channel antagonists have demonstrated a favorable safety profile and efficacy in other hypertension studies. The purpose of this study is to evaluate the blood pressure lowering effect and safety of different doses of felodipine, an investigational drug, as compared to a currently marketed calcium channel antagonist, verapamil.